


17 или 18 раз

by Andrew_Clean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, PWP, all day, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Стив всегда готов к сексу. Всегда. И однажды его бойфренд Клинт дает ему разрешение заниматься с ним сексом целый день. А восстановительный период у Стива занимает около двадцати секунд, так что… можете себе представить.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [17 or 18 Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540112) by [AdamantSteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve). 



> Присутствует намек на объектификацию.

— Пожалуйста, еще разочек!

— Стив, ты уже два раза кончил!

Стив спрятал лицо на груди Клинта, затем посмотрел на него снизу вверх, демонстрируя мастер-класс по щенячьим глазкам. Он подвинулся и начал тереться членом о ногу Клинта.

— Господи, Стив! Если бы люди знали, что ты просто похотливый кобель…

— Я американский герой. Твоя обязанность делать мне хорошо, — надулся Стив, прежде чем поцеловать грудь Клинта, а затем широко ему улыбнуться.

Клинт мог бы быть шокирован тем, что Стив Роджерс пытался воспользоваться привилегиями Капитана Америки, чтобы получить секс. Но с тех пор, как Стив открыл для себя прелести секса, он хотел его постоянно, так что Клинт привык. Это даже было вполне мило.

*

Когда Стив впервые сказал, что хотел бы целый день провести внутри Клинта, тот не особо задумался на эту тему, решив, что это просто одна из тех забавных фразочек, которые люди говорят во время секса. Ну, типа «ты моя шлюшка» или «я заполню тебя своей спермой». Это было не слишком характерно для Стива, но с другой стороны, тот немного терял рассудок на пике страсти.

Когда Стив произнес эту фразу второй раз, Клинт задумался: может, тот и вправду хочет трахаться весь день напролет? В Стиве сочетались подростковая возбуждаемость и выносливость суперсолдата, поэтому он вполне мог бы выдержать целый день, если бы захотел.

В третий раз Клинт понял, что Стив буквально хочет провести целый день, засунув свой член в него.

Так родился план.

*  
-  
Когда Клинт проснулся, Стив, как обычно, прижимался к нему. Была суббота, и ни на этот, ни на следующий день у них не было ничего запланировано. Поэтому Клинт решил, что сегодня надо привести план в действие. И, если нечто твердое, прижимающееся к его бедру, — то, о чем он думает, Стиву понравится его идея.

— Стив, проснись, — прошептал Клинт.

Стив медленно открыл глаза и сразу же продемонстрировал Клинту широкую ослепительную улыбку:  
— Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, — Клинт улыбнулся в ответ.  
Стив слегка сжал Клинта, затем потянулся, зевнув, и снова обнял любовника.  
— Чем сегодня займемся? — спросил Стив, целуя Клинта в ухо.

Клинт глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем обманчиво лениво проговорить:  
— Останемся в постели, — Стив улыбнулся и ткнулся носом в шею Клинта. — Весь день, если захочешь. То, о чем ты говоришь постоянно.

Стив резко прекратил ластиться и посмотрел на Клинта:  
— Да ладно. Ты же не имеешь в виду… это самое.

Клинт улыбнулся:  
— Ага. Весь день. Столько раз, сколько захочешь.

— Серьезно?

— Да!

— Мы можем заниматься этим весь день?

— Ну да, я всем сказал, что мы уедем за город, так что нас никто не побеспокоит.

— Но ты всегда просишь прекратить после пары раз.

— Я знаю, но… Я типа хочу посмотреть, на сколько тебя хватит, — ответил Клинт слегка смущенно.

Стив улыбнулся неуверенно, как будто все еще не мог поверить, что это реально, и боялся сглазить.

— Так ты хочешь? — спросил Клинт.

— Ты шутишь? Конечно, хочу!.. Но я тебе там ничего не сотру?

Клинт пожал плечами:  
— Фиг знает. Но я на всякий случай купил тонну смазки, так что…

— Ты ведь скажешь мне, если захочешь, чтобы я остановился, да?

— Конечно-конечно. Просто делай, что захочешь, я весь твой. Я дам тебе знать, если мне понадобится перерыв или что-то.

У Стива даже пальцы на ногах поджались, Клинт заметил это под одеялом.  
— Но только не обижайся, если я не… Если я не буду адекватно на все реагировать. Я могу типа отрубиться после, ну… первых нескольких раз.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Стив, кусая губы, он слушал уже невнимательно, его глаза потемнели от желания.

*

Первый раз в этот день был очень простым, нежным и красивым, и Стив глядел на Клинта во все глаза так, словно тот был самой лучшей игрушкой, которую могли подарить мальчику. Клинту нравилось, с каким энтузиазмом Стив всегда относился к этому. Никогда ничего не делая наполовину. Все, на что Стив смотрел такими глазами, у него получалось — если это касалось Клинта.

— Ты думаешь, что сможешь выдержать еще двенадцать часов? — выдохнул Стив в ухо Клинту, когда тот был на пороге оргазма. По спине Бартона побежали мурашки, и он кончил, думая о том, каким замученным он будет к концу дня, если Роджерс действительно не станет сбавлять темп. И внезапно двенадцать часов показались ему невероятно большим сроком.

Второй раз произошел в душе.

Третий раз был в кухне, после того как Клинт сказал, что им нужно что-нибудь съесть. Он начал было готовить блины, но Стив утащил его от плиты, положил на пол и начал трахать все еще расслабленное отверстие жестко и быстро, пока снова не кончил. Затем он, не вынимая члена, поднял Клинта и заставил его обнять себя руками — в таком виде, с обвившимся вокруг любовником, он и закончил готовить завтрак.

И Клинт правда не думал, что это будет так… продолжительно.

Четвертый раз был за кухонным столом, за который сел Стив — с Клинтом в руках и на члене. Клинт попытался встать, но Стив схватил его за запястье:  
— Эй, — обиженно сказал Роджерс, — мы еще не закончили. — Он усадил его обратно на колени, лицом к столу. — Ты должен позавтракать.

— Ты правда собрался делать это весь день? — спросил Клинт.

— Ты же обещал, — ответил Стив, крепче обнимая Клинта за талию и начиная двигать его вперед и назад. Бартона одновременно кормили завтраком, обнимали, словно плюшевого мишку и трахали, как какую-то секс-игрушку — это было абсолютно непристойно. Клинту понравилось.

*

Пятый раз снова был в спальне. Клинт ждал, что его отверстие воспалится или заболит, но, по-видимому, оно просто привыкло. В этом момент ему показалось, что его задница всегда была такой, что это ее естественное состояние: открытая, влажная, готовая принять член. Стив шептал ему на ухо грязные признания о том, как легко ему теперь скользить в Клинта, как бы он хотел, чтобы всегда было так. Клинт почувствовал, что снова возбуждается.

Они перестали использовать смазку где-то на шестой раз, когда Клинт сказал что-то о том, сколько же спермы Стива сейчас в нем. Эти слова свели Роджерса с ума: он вдавил любовника в кровать и начал трахать его резкими толчками, обещая наполнить его. «До краев», — выдохнул Стив, кончая. Когда он вытащил член, Клинт почувствовал, как из его отверстия вытекает сперма, услышал, как любовник пробормотал себе под нос: «Такой влажный», — и сам забился в оргазме.

Седьмой раз снова был в постели, Стив дал Клинту перерыв минут в двадцать, прежде чем опять накинуться на него. Бартон перевернулся, он был настолько открыт и растянут, что ему даже не приходилось двигаться, чтобы Стиву было легче войти в него. Стив накрыл тело Клинта своим, чтобы ему было удобнее шептать грязные словечки на ухо любовника — словно их могли застукать, если бы он говорил громче. Клинт был измотан, тело начинало болеть, и слова в его восприятии слились в одно большое жаркое обещание.

На восьмой раз Стив ласкал член Клинта, пока тот снова не затвердел, и только потом начал трахать его с новой силой, при каждом проникновении задевая простату. Клинт просто принимал его. В тот момент он только и мог, что принимать его. Лежа или сидя там, где Стив захочет, принимая в себя его член так, как тот пожелает. Клинт начал чувствовать себя тряпичной куклой, игрушкой для ебли. Предметом.

В девятый раз Стив сам уже оказался слегка не в себе и начал говорить невероятно непристойные вещи: Клинт не мог себе представить, что Стив может такое думать, не то что произносить вслух. Сперма начала вытекать, когда любовник вышел из него, но Стив загнал ее обратно головкой члена. Наверняка Стив тоже себе натер нежные места? Только Клинт подумал об этом, как Роджерс на выдохе назвал его шлюхой:  
— Ты словно родился для этого. Предназначен только для того, чтобы принимать в себя мой хуй. Чтобы я ебал тебя, когда захочу. Мой.  
Услышав эти слова, Клинт даже не попытался подавить дрожь.

Стив отвел Клинта в ванную комнату и посадил прямо в ванну и начал мыть его задницу с помощью душа, погружая пальцы внутрь. Бартон чувствовал себя грязным и использованным, и в то же время почему-то гордился тем, сколько в нем, должно быть, спермы. Душ приятно покалывал, словно иголками. Стив продолжал лить воду на ягодицы Клинта, когда трахал его прямо там, в ванне.

В одиннадцатый раз они вернулись в свою смятую кровать. Стив прижал Клинта щекой к постели и держал его голову так, пока трахал его. Когда он вышел, он раздвинул ягодицы Клинта, чтобы проверить его снова. «Такой растянутый и мокренький. Ты похож на долбаный глазированный пончик». Вот и доказательство того, насколько они оба были пьяны от ебли: эта фраза не была шуткой, и никто из них даже не засмеялся. Клинту захотелось посмотреть на себя со стороны.

К двенадцатому разу Стив поутих немного, сбавил темп. Он поднял Клинта, прижал его к стене, держа под колени и трахал его, сперма с каждым толчком вытекала из любовника. Клинт почувствовал, что начинает вырубаться, его голова билась об стену, потому что он перестал держать ее. Стив не остановился, только кончив, он бережно опустил партнера на кровать. Клинт решил, что на этом все и кончится.

К тринадцатому разу Клинт задремал и проснулся, почувствовав, как Стив снова выплескивает в него свою сперму.

В четырнадцатый раз Стив перевернул Клинта на живот и просто водил членом по влажной расщелине между ягодицами любовника, только в последнюю секунду толкнувшись в дырку, чтобы кончить внутри.  
— Тебе нравится это, Клинт? Тебе это нужно?  
Тот только всхлипнул и кивнул.

В пятнадцатый раз он просто нагнул Клинта и отымел в задницу.

В шестнадцатый раз Стив столкнул Клинта с кровати, чтобы трахнуть его под каким-то причудливым углом, и это заставило Клинта окончательно почувствовать себя предметом. Ему это нравилось. Ему даже показалось, что Стив назвал его дыркой.

— Ты хочешь еще? Тебе все мало?  
Клинт не мог сообразить, хочет он ответить «да» или «нет», поэтому ограничился всхлипом.  
— Ты еще в состоянии сжать отверстие? — испуганно спросил Стив, проталкивая в него пальцы. Клинт попытался и заскулил от незнакомой боли. Любовник наблюдал за ним, поддерживая его за бедра так, чтобы задница была задрана в воздух. Стив просунул в него палец другой руки, и Клинт едва его почувствовал. Тогда Роджерс добавил еще один палец и развел их, раскрывая Клинта и легко растягивая его. Бартон просто принял это.  
— Какой пиздец… — пробормотал Стив себе под нос. — Ну и пиздец же я с тобой сотворил.

Кажется, прошло много времени, когда Клинт почувствовал, как Стив снова кончает в него, при этом он даже не понял, что они трахались. А они трахались? Клинт не понимал, его разум превратился в кучу бессвязных полумыслей. Пока Стив толкался, толкался и толкался в него, Клинт словно дрейфовал, двигаясь туда, куда подтолкнет или осторожно поведет любовник, его руки и ноги были расслабленными и будто бескостными, легко поддаваясь манипуляциям этого надсмотрщика, который брал его. Но все закончилось, и вскоре прямо над ним в фокусе появились ярко-голубые глаза, и голос Стива откуда-то издалека резко произнес: «Хоукай! — и вернул Клинта назад на землю. — Прости, я не… с тобой все в порядке?» Стив так нервно хлопотал над ним, словно боялся к нему прикоснуться. Клинт непонимающе заморгал: «Что слчлсь?» Стив нахмурился, взял его на руки, отнес в ванную и осторожно положил в ванну.

— Со мной все хорошо, Стив, — Клинт вздохнул, ложась на спину в теплой воде. Ему изрядно натерли нежные места, и он чувствовал сильную боль, которую вода делала слабее. — Ты не должен был останавливаться.

Стив перегнулся через него, чтобы взять губку, которой осторожно начал тереть ему спину:  
— Твои глаза. Ты… Мне показалось, что я обидел тебя.

— Ты никогда не сможешь обидеть меня, Стив, — широко улыбнулся Клинт, и Стив вернул ему улыбку, но слегка нахмурившись при этом.

— Сколько времени?

— Еще только восьмой час.

— Ха, ты делал это почти девять часов. У тебя еще целых три часа!

Стив всосал половину нижней губы в рот, затем взволнованно произнес:  
— Я знаю, но… Я проголодался. Может, закажем еду?

— Ага, — тихо сказал Клинт с ленивой улыбкой на лице. — Я отсосу тебе под столом, пока ты будешь есть.

— Что? Нет, Клинт. Не надо больше сегодня, ладно?

— Я шучу! Стив! Иди сюда, — Клинт потянулся к Стиву и застонал при этом движении. Роджерс встал на колени рядом с ванной и позволил Клинту притянуть себя в поцелуй. — Я здорово устал, — признался он задранным в удивлении бровям Стива.

Стив заказал пиццу и поменял простыни, а вернувшись в ванную, обнаружил, что Клинт выбрался из ванны самостоятельно. Вероятно, у него были не такие уж и сильные повреждения, как боялся Роджерс. Стив одел его в банный халат и практически отнес обратно в спальню, где любовно вытер волосы полотенцем и положил для него чистую пижаму.

— Я не старик, Стив, — запротестовал Клинт, и Роджерс поцеловал его в лоб, заставив Бартона нахмуриться еще сильнее. — Я могу сделать это снова! Давай опять трахнемся! Или я тебя утомил? О, чувак, вот оно, я просек: я утомил Капитана Америку. Я секс-бог!

— Ты меня утомил, Клинт, — согласился со смехом Стив. — Выдоил меня досуха.

Клинт закатил глаза, он почувствовал, как вставший член Стива тычется ему в ногу, но никто из них не сказал по этому поводу ни слова.

Прибыла пицца, и они ели ее прямо на чистых простынях, как невоспитанные обезьяны, проворчал Стив. Клинт пригрозил посыпать крошками стивову сторону кровати. Бартон был вымотанным, счастливым и сонным. Некоторые части тела болели, и он был рад, что завтра у них снова выходной, без каких-либо проблем с суперзлодеями. Стив убрал остатки пиршества, смел самые большие крошки с простыней, прежде чем выключить свет и прижаться сзади к Клинту, чтобы продолжить расчесывать на одну сторону его теперь уже сухие волосы нежными пальцами.

— Прости, если сделал тебе больно, Клинт.

Клинт издал протестующий звук, но при этом он уже почти спал.

— И все равно это было правда здорово. Не могу поверить, что ты позволил мне… и ты принял меня столько раз. Надеюсь, завтра у тебя ничего не будет болеть. Я поухаживаю за тобой завтра, если вдруг возникнут проблемы. Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Стив.

Клинт едва улавливал значение слов, все больше и больше погружаясь в сон. Он смутно почувствовал напряженный член Стива, зажатый между ними, и улыбнулся, засыпая уже окончательно.


End file.
